Capital High 2 Üdvözlünk a Capital Highban! II
by Levi77
Summary: Amikor a festői kisváros, Fergus Falls iskolája megnyitja kapuit, egy csapat szeszélyes, és egymástól különböző tinédzser kezdi meg középiskolás éveit...


**CAPITAL HIGH**

**Üdvözlünk a Capital High-ban! II.**

Fergus Falls nyugodt kis városkájában ezen az éjjelen megélénkült az élet. A helyi, aprócska kórházban vagyunk, Greg ácsorog a folyosón, s mi az hogy ácsorog, sétál fel és alá, izgatottan várja a híreket. Végre egy orvos jön ki a szobából.

Hogy van? – kérdezi zaklatottan Greg.

Megmarad szerencsére. – válaszolja az orvos.

Mégis mi történt vele? – érdeklődik a fiú.

Nos, a húga szervezetében drog származékokat találtunk, nem nagy mennyiségben, nem kell aggódnia, viszont egy gyenge szervezetnél nem meglepő, hogy így reagált a származékokra. Kimostuk a gyomrát, most már rendben lesz. Nincs sejtése, honnan juthatott hozzá a droghoz?

De, sajnos van.

Nézze, nem akarok problémát senkinek, bár jelentenem kellene az esetet, ezúttal szemet hunyok. A testvérének jobban meg kellene válogatnia a barátait.

Igen, és köszönöm mégegyszer. Bemehetek hozzá?

Most éppen alszik, szerintem hagyja, reggelre rendben lesz, ha minden rendben megy, holnap, vagy holnapután már haza is mehet.

Köszönöm, de inkább mellette maradnék! – fogadkozik Greg.

Erre nincs semmi szükség. Menjen haza, pihenje ki magát, és holnap reggelre felébred, és beszélhet vele, így lesz a legjobb mindenkinek.

Rendben van, és mégegyszer mindent köszönök, Doktor Úr!

Ez a munkám, viszont látásra! – mondta az orvos, majd elsétált.

Greg gondterhelten aztán elindul kifelé. Mikor kilép a kórház ajtaján, éppen szembejön vele Alex is, szemmel láthatóan nagyon izgatottan. Megállnak egymás előtt. Alex kicsit szorong, de azért megkérdezi:

Hogy van?

Gregnél ekkor elszakad a cérna, és egy hatalmasat húz be Alexnek, majd a földre viszi, és bírkózni kezdenek.

Most már nyugodj le, haver! – próbálja lecsillapítani Greget Alex, bár látszólag nem sok sikerrel, még mindig a torkát szorongatja.

Mi a francot adtál neki? – kérdezi ingerülten Greg.

Semmi olyat, amit ne akart volna.

Ha valami baja lesz, én megöllek!

Nézd, csak egy bogyót vett be, és ő is akarta!

Persze, mert rávetted, te kis drogos senkiházi. Magadad kinyírhatod, de a húgomat hagyd békén.

Jól van, nyugodj már le, én nem erőszakoltam rá semmit sem. – mondja Alex, s közben végre sikerül a kicsit lecsillapodott Greget lehámoznia magáról.

Te hülye barom.

De ugye jobban van, meg fog gyógyulni ugye?

Az az egy szerencséd, hogy igen.

Be lehet hozzá menni?

Felejtsd el te kis tetü. Tarts távol magad Veronicától! Ha még egyszer meglátlak a közelébe, ha csak egyszer is hozzá mersz szólni, vagy csak rá mersz nézni, te halott ember vagy, megértetted? – mondta ismét felpaprikázódva Greg, s közben már ismét Alex nyakát szorongatta.

Oké ember. – törődött bele Alex.

Greg ekkor még egy hatalmasat lökött Alexen, aki beleesett a bokorba, majd otthagyta a srácot. Alex nagy nehezen kikászálódik a bokorból, majd benéz a kórház ablakán, de aztán inkább úgy dönt, hogy ő is elsétál onnan, majd beállva egy sarokba elővesz a zsebéből egy kis zacskót, beveszi a benne lévő tablettát, majd teljesen magába roskad.

A tó partján állunk, ahol Jake, és Maggie éppen ölelkeznek, majd meglátván a megsértődő Dannyt, Jake otthagyja a lányt, és a barátja után megy. Kisvártatva utol is éri:

Neked mi bajod van? – kérdi Jake.

Te nem vagy normális! – vágja rá mérgesen Danny.

Maggie a gond?

Neked aztán vág az eszed! Neked mindig a másé kell igaz?

Ugyan már, csak jól érezzük magunkat, ennyi, mit kell felfújni, ott van, menj vissza hozzá, vidd el egy körre!

Tudtad, hogy tetszik nekem!

Azt hittem, csak szórakozni akarsz, különben meg Maggie nem neked való csaj!

Szerintem ezt nem neked kell eldönteni.

Hát, azt hiszem, ő már eldöntötte, miután lenyomta a nyelvét nekem…

Minek kellett rámozdulnod?

Ő is akarta, csak szórakoztunk, erről szól a buli nem? – kérdezi flegmán.

Ha tényleg a barátom lennél, akkor nem tetted volna. Sőt, ha jobban belegondolok, mindig is semmi vettél engem, meg azt, hogy mit gondolok, de nem csak engem, hanem Lindát is ugyanúgy! Azt hiszed, hogy mindent megtehetsz, mert te vagy Jake, mi meg a szolgáid, de tudd meg, hogy nincs így. Én befejeztem veled, légy boldog a szajháddal együtt, és hagyj békén!

Hé, nyugodj meg haver…. – próbálja meg marasztalni Dannyt.

Mégegyszer ne hívj így, már nem vagyunk barátok. Sőt, már nagyon régen nem vagyunk azok.

Mit kell itt csinálni a melodrámát?

Megváltoztál Jake már egy ideje. Már nem vagy olyan jófej, mint kiskorunkban!

Úgy beszélsz, mint egy lány, mint Linda. Nőlj már fel Danny.

Viszlát Jake, és további jó szórakozást! – mondta Danny és elindult hazafelé.

Úgyis visszajössz…. – mondta Jake magában, majd megfordult, s ekkor látta, hogy Maggie is odamegy Dannyhez.

Maggie megállítja a láthatóan dühös Dannyt.

Bocs, ha kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak! – kezdte mondandóját a lány.

Tudod mit, én inkább most hazamennék…

Azt hittem csak egy ártatlan flört az egész, nem tudtam hogy komolyan gondolod…

Ha nincs esélyem, azt egyből megmondhattad volna, nem kellett volna így a földbe döngölni…

Nézd, Danny, én nem igazán szoktam hozzá a romantikus kapcsolatokhoz, valahogy nem az én stílusom…

Szóval csak mindenkivel ágybabújsz, és ennyi?

Nem ilyen egyszerű ez a dolog, én mindig is ilyen voltam, csak tudod, szeretek sodródni az árral, szeretem a váratlan kalandokat, sohasem mérlegelek, ez az én stílusom, élvezem az életet…

Hát, ha te ezt annak nevezed, mindegy, félreismertelek… - mondta kiábrándultan Danny.

Még mindig nem ismersz! – vágta rá Maggie.

Szerintem igen… és tudod mit, nagyon jó kis párost alkottok Jake-el, sok sikert hozzá!

Danny éppen faképnél hagyta volna, mikor egy rendőrautó állt meg mellettük, melyből két rendőr szállt ki. Jake is odalépett hozzájuk.

Uraim, bejelentés érkezett hozzánk csendháborítás, valamint kiskorúak nyilvános alkoholfogyasztása miatt. Egy lány kórházba került drogmérgezéssel. Maguk szervezték ezt az egészet? – kérdezte egyikük.

Nem, mi itt se voltunk, csak épp erre sétáltunk. – próbálta kivágni magát Jake.

Így van, nem tudjuk miről beszél! – erősítette meg Maggie.

Az ő bulija! – mutat rá Danny Jake-re.

Ez igaz uram? – kérdezi a rendőr.

MI? Nem, azt se tudom miről beszél…

Ne hazudj Jake, itt vannak a plakátok… - mondta Danny, miután a földről felszedett egyet…

Te hülye barom! – szólt oda neki Jake.

Rendben Uraim! A legjobb az lesz, ha mindhármuk a fogdában éjszakáznak, talán akkor majd átgondolják a dolgokat!

S ezekkel a szavakkal besegítette mindhármójukat a rendőrautóba, majd elhajtottak a tópartról.

Az iskola kollégiumánál járunk, miközben a nap lassacskán felkelőben van már. Lindát látjuk, amint bemegy, majd egy kicsit keveregve aztán végre benyit egy szobába. Daré csak ül az ágyon egykedvűen. Linda odaszól neki:

Téged aztán nehéz megtalálni… - próbált tréfálkozni Linda.

Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte értetlenül a srác.

Linda vagyok, egy osztályba járunk, és… nos láttam, hogy mi történt a mai bulin…

Már hozzászoktam az ilyenekhez, ezért nem kellett volna idáig eljönnöd…

Tudod a focicsapat tagjai mind barmok, ne is törődj velük…

Láttam, hogy mindenki hogy nézett rám, láttam a szemükben a szánalmat…

Ne foglalkozz a barmokkal, csak azt akartam mondani mindenesetre, hogy nem mindenki ilyen…

Nos, hát, köszi, jól esik, Linda?… - néz kérdően a lányra.

Igen! – mondja elmosolyodva Linda.

Te rendes lánynak tűnsz! – állapítja meg Daré.

Linda odaül mellé az ágyra, majd megszólal:

Mesélsz róla honnan jöttél?

Persze, ha akarod…

Akkor, hallgatlak!

Az ország neve Gabon, és Afrikában van, én egy Owendo nevű városkában nőttem fel, ami az Atlanti-óceán partjainál fekszik.

Szép hely?

Gyönyörű… - mondja büszkén Daré.

Apám a kikötőben dolgozott, emlékszem, kis koromban sokat segítettem neki. Imádtam, mikor a kis csónakunkkal kihajóztunk, és hálóval fogtuk a halakat, majd egész nap a halpiacon árultuk őket. – folytatta.

És anyukád?

Édesanyám otthon dolgozott a többi asszonnyal együtt, gondozta az állatokat, takarított. Elég szegények voltunk, de nagyon nagy boldogságban éltünk..

Hiányoznak a szüleid?

Rettentően!

Elhiszem, én el sem tudnám képzelni, hogy több ezer kilométerre lennék tőlük, pedig néha az agyamra mennek. – neveti el magát Linda.

Rendben, most te jössz! – szól Daré.

Ám legyen! – vágna bele Linda, ám éppen akkor csörren meg a telefonja. Miután egy rövid beszélgetést folytat, leteszi, majd sietősen feláll az ágyról:

Ne haragudj, de most mennem kell, ez nagyon sürgős, de majd még ezt megbeszéljük! Jól szórakoztam!

Rendben. – mondta Daré csalódottan, majd nézte, ahogy Linda kiviharzik a szobából és ismét egyedül marad…

Fergus Falls fogdájában vagyunk, ahol a három fiatal, Maggie, Jake és Danny ül egy nagy, közös cella sarkában. Rajtuk kívül egy nagy darab, bőrruhás, tetoválásokkal teli, szakállas, látszólag mogorva alak ül a cella másik végében, s látszólag elég mérgesen kémleli az új jövevényeket. Jake odaszól Dannynek:

Ez mind miattad van, te idióta!

Szóval én nyomtam le a nyelvemet annak a lánynak, aki tetszik a barátomnak? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten Danny.

Hé, itt vagyok! – fakadt ki mellettük Maggie.

Nem bírtad volna tartani a szádat? – förmeg rá Jake Dannyre.

Nem tetszik, hogy egyszer az életben vállalnod kell tetteid után a következményeket?

Most meg miről beszélsz?

Ezentúl nem fogjuk Lindával tartani neked a hátunkat, magadra leszel hagyatva!

Ó, milyen rossz lesz nekem!

Fejezezzétek már be! Idejön! – löki oldalba őket Maggie, és finoman a nagydarab fickóra mutat, aki felállt, és már el is indult feléjük…

Lehet egy gyilkos! – rémült meg Danny.

Ne pánikolj már rinyagép, ez egy fogda, mi bajunk lehet? – szólt rá barátjára Jake.

Látsz valahol egy rendőrt? – kérdezett vissza Danny, majd mindketten körbenéztek, s látták, hogy a fogda teljesen üres, sehol egy lélek.

A férfi odaállt eléjük, mérgesen nézett rájuk, majd a fiúk felé fordult:

Oké, melyikőtökkel kezdjük? – szólt oda.

Ő, tudja, mi nem nagyon szeretjük az ilyesmit? – próbálta menteni a menthetőt Danny.

A férfi odalépett közvetlen eléjük, majd leült.

Miért kerültetek be? – kérezte.

Szerveztünk egy bulit, ami túl hangosra sikerült, páran berugtak, vagy túllőtték magukat, mi maradtunk ott, és te haver? – mondta lazán Jake.

Megőrültél? – vágott a szavába Danny.

Ó, már nem is tetszik annyira az igazság? – szúrt vissza Jake.

ELÉG LEGYEN! – kiáltott rájuk a férfi, mire mindkettejük szava elállt, majd folytatta:

A drog és az alkohol nem játék! A szüleitek mit szólnak, majd ha megtudják, ebbe belegondoltatok?

Na jó, erre nem számítottam… - súgja oda Jake Dannynek, aki tudomást sem vesz róluk…

A nevem Jarred, a haveroknak csak Jad.

És miért hoztak be? – kérdezte Maggie.

Túl léptem a megengedett sebességet a motorommal…

Mi meg azt hittük, hogy megölted az anyádat vagy ilyesmi… - mosolygott Danny, majd hamar rájött, hogy rosszat szólt.

Mi bajod van anyámmal? – förmedt rá.

Nekem, nekem semmi, csak… - próbált magyarázkodni Danny.

Nem a külsőből kell ítélni, nekem is vannak érzéseim. – mondta, majd levette a pólóját, mire a fiúk már kezdtek volna ismét megrémülni, ám akkor Jad megfordult, és a hátán egy hatalmas átszúrt szív volt, míg alatta a „Szeretlek Anya" felirat.

Látjátok? – kérdezte, majd visszavette a pólót.

Szép tetkó! – vágta rá Jake.

Kösz haver, de ígérjétek meg hogy semmi drog!

Megígérjük! – mondták egyöntetűen…

Már 1 óra eltelt, s még mindig a fogdában ülnek. A vita sem oldódott meg.

Nem fejeznénk be? – kérdezte Jake.

Persze, te könnyen átsiklasz felette… - mondta Danny.

Csak egy csók volt, mégcsak nem is jártatok!

De tudtad hogy tetszik!

Na jó, ebből elég! – fakadt ki Maggie, majd hirtelen megcsókolta Dannyt, aki szinte nem tért magához.

Ezt meg miért csináltad? – kérdezte Danny.

Most már nincs vita, én ilyen vagyok! Nincsenek tartós kapcsolataim, mindenkire rávetem magam, mindenkit megcsókolok, és mindenkivel le is fekszem! Oké, Danny, sajnálom, de én ilyen vagyok!

Hát én is sajnálom… - mondta Danny, majd felállt, és átült egy másik sarokba. Eközben Jad odament Maggiehez, s rámosolygott a maradék fogaival.

Na jó, azért nem mindenkivel! – fanyalgott a lány.

Most mi rosszat mondtam? – értetlenkedett Jad…

Ekkor betoppant egy rendőr, majd kinyitotta a cellaajtót.

Maguk hárman elmehetnek, letették az óvadékot! – mondta a rendőr, majd a többiek kisétáltak, Jake még visszanézett:

Jó légy Jad!

Szevasztok srácok, még találkozunk! – mosolygott Jad.

A trió kiért a fogda elé, akkor látták meg Lindát.

Kösz, hogy kihoztál minket! – hálálkodott Maggie.

Hát nem miattad, szivi! – mondta élesen Linda, majd mind a négyen szépen lassan elindultak hazafelé, miközben a nap már éppenhogy felkelt Fergus Falls felett…

Eközben a helyi kórházban Veronica kezdett ébredezni, szemét szépen lassan nyitotta fel, s meglepetésére egy alak ült az ágya mellett.

Örülök, hogy jól vagy! – mondta.

Mit keresel itt Alex? – kérdezte a fiút Veronica.

Az én hibám volt, ne haragudj, nem kellett volna erőltetnem a dolgot, akár meg is ölhettelek volna…

Ugyan már, nem a te hibád, én voltam hülye, hogy bevettem a pirulákat...

Nem, az egészre én beszéltelek rá, nem tudom, hogy tehetném jóvá ezt a dolgot…

Nézd, Alex, szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha egy ideig nem is találkoznánk, tudod, nem volt valami jó nyitás ez, és a szüleim, meg a bátyám sem hiszem, hogy szívesen látna mellettem…

Hát a bátyád biztosan nem…

Neked ugrott? Ne is törődj vele.

Nem, igaza volt Veronica, el sem tudom mondani, hoyg mennyire sajnálom, csak magammal törődtem, és azt gondoltam, hogy csak jól fogsz szórakozni.

Itt voltál velem egész éjjel?

Ez a legkevesebb…

Szerintem neked is le kellene állnod…

Igyekszem, de ez nem olyan könnyű, tudod.

Kérj segítséget. Mondanám, hogy segítek, de szerintem jobb, ha egy ideig külön utakon járunk…

Ha így gondolod, akkor legyen így. Én azt hiszem most megyek, mielőtt Greg ideérne és átrendezné az arcomat, csak… csak látni akartam, hoyg jól vagy-e…

Jól leszek…

Rendben, akkor szia!

Szia Alex. – mondta Veronica, és nézte ahogy Alex kisétál a szobából, és egy napi ismerettség után talán az életéből is…

Fergus Fallsra beköszöntött a napsütés. Maggie éppen hazaért, és bement a kapun. A ház helyett azonban a garázs felé vette az irányt, ahol aztán egy asztal alá bemászva előhúzott egy ládát, majd abból ruhákat vett ki, majd felöltözött: szandál, hosszúnapdrág, elegáns ing. Végül a haját is copfba kötötte, majd végül bement a házba.

Hol voltál Margareth, már aggódtam érted! – futott oda hozzá az édesanyja.

Ne haragudj mama, de elhúzódott az ismerkedései est, és végül ott aludtunk Mrs. Wrightéknál, miután jól besütiztünk. Adott nekünk pizsamát is…

Majd felhívom és megköszönöm, milyen kedves asszony.

Nem kell mama, ilyenkor nincs otthon.

És mondd csak, ugye imádkoztatok lefekvés előtt?

Igen mama, imádkoztunk… - mondta Maggie meggyötört arccal, majd felment az emeletre…

Fergus Falls városka életét egy csapásra felfordította a Capital High megnyitása, elindítva ezzel felejthetetlen kalandok tömkelegét a diákok felnőtté válásának rögös útján…

Írta. Levi

___________________________________________

_Szívesen vennék minden fajta észrevételt az írással kapcsolatban, _

_Valamint arra vonatkozóan, hogy érdemes-e folytatnom azt._

_Ha elolvastad, és tetszett, vagy éppen nem tetszett, kérlek írj_

_Visszajelzést a __ e-mail címre!_


End file.
